Amor, Lágrimas e Sangue
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Universo Alternativo. Sakura e Shaoran são princípes de reinos rivais que tentam superar os obstáculos para viver seu amor. Será que eles vão conseguir ?


_Estou de volta ao ramo ! Esta história já estava na minha cabeça desde que comecei a escrever as aventuras de Lita e, agora que tive tempo, me dediquei mais a ela. È uma mistura de vários livros que eu li, mas vocês podem achar que parece com alguma outra coisa que na verdade pode não ter nada a ver com a minha fonte de inspiração. Já sabem, elogios ou críticas no chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br e nos reviews !_  
  
  
  


Numa época distante, havia uma linda menina de 8 anos, com um vestido rosa bebê, que morava no meio da floresta, num lugar chamado Shinzo. Shinzo era um lugar adorável : tinha um lindo bosque de cerejeiras e pessegueiros que ficava nos jardins da casa do rei do lugar. Ao lado da casa dele e, conseqüentemente, ao lado de todo o lugar passava um rio chamado Daidouji. A menina tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos e se chamava Sakura em homenagem a grande quantidade de cerejeiras existentes no local onde morava. Ela era filha de Fujitaka, o rei da região. Sakura não sabia quem era a sua mãe, mas tinha um imenso carinho por ela e desejava conhecê-la. Um dia, passeando por entre as cerejeiras de Shinzo, ela encontrou um lindo rapazinho, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, com blusa, calça e chapéu verde. Educadamente, ela lhe perguntou :  
- Qual o seu nome ?  
- Eu me chamo Shaoran Li. - ele fez uma reverência - E você ?  
- Sou Sakura Kinomoto. - ela fez uma reverência também.  
- Você é filha do rei daqui ?  
- Sou sim, por quê ?  
- Percebi porque possuem o mesmo sobrenome. Eu não sou daqui e estou de passagem. A minha mãe é rainha de Shibuya, o reino vizinho daqui. Ela foi passear de barco no rio e está demorando a voltar. Mas ela me disse que eu seria bem recebido aqui. Você quer brincar comigo ?  
- Quero sim. - ela fez outra reverência.  
Os dois começaram a brincar por entre as cerejeiras em flor. Depois de tanto correrem, os dois se deitam no chão, exaustos.  
- Quando eu crescer, eu quero ser sua esposa. Você me aceita ?  
- Mas você deve ter muitos pretendentes...  
- Só uns primos meus, que querem o trono do meu pai. Você é sincero e é meu amigo. Você me aceita como sua futura esposa ?  
- Sim, eu aceito.  
Um guarda de Shinzo aproximou da pequena princesa.  
- Pequena princesa, sinto em dizer-te, mas seu pai está falecendo.  
- Meu papai ! Você me acompanha, meu marido ?  
- Sim.  
O guarda ficou confuso com o menino e com a expressão usada pela princesa para se referir a ele, mas não disse nada. Os dois entraram na maior casa de Shinzo e foram até o quarto do pai da menina.  
- Filha, quem é este rapazinho ?  
- Sou Shaoran Li. - ele faz uma reverência.  
- Papai, ele vai ser meu marido.  
- Marido ?  
- Sim, nós prometemos.  
- Tudo bem.  
"Há alguma coisa de familiar no olhar deste menino, mas não sei o que é..."  
- Se vocês querem ser marido e mulher, devem fazer uma promessa. Tenho aqui dois broches : um verde e um branco. Jovem Shaoran, o que tens aí que possa dar a minha filha ?  
Shaoran procurou e achou um pequeno camafeu. (Nota Cultural : Camafeu - Pedra semipreciosa, com duas camadas de cores diferentes, numa das quais se talha uma figura em relevo).  
- Se você promete amar a minha filha e, num futuro, casar-se com ela, entregue-lhe este broche verde com seu camafeu.  
Shaoran entregou a ela.  
- Pequena Sakura, o que tens que possa dar para o seu marido ?  
Como se já esperasse pela pergunta, Sakura entregou uma bela esmeralda, da cor de seus olhos.  
- Se você promete amar Shaoran e casar-se com ele um dia, entregue-lhe este broche branco com sua esmeralda.  
E assim ela fez.  
- Deus, faça com que este moribundo junte estes dois pequenos um dia.  
E, como um último suspiro, o rei abençoou os dois.

Desde aquele dia já haviam se passado muitos anos; Sakura agora era uma bela jovem de 20 anos que comandava toda Shinzo. Ela havia herdado de seu pai uma espada e uma livro intitulado "The Clow", embora Sakura não soubesse a utilidade das cartas que haviam dentro dele.  
- Majestade, seu exercício já está pronto.  
- Tudo bem.  
Sakura gostava muito de espadas e estava praticando com um de seus súditos, quando foi anunciada visita. Ela continuou treinando, mas perdeu totalmente a concentração ao ver um lindo garoto que olhava para ela curioso; Ela não sabia, mas era Shaoran.  
- Paremos por hoje. Estou cansada.  
- Tudo bem, majestade.  
- Olá ! Bem-vindo a Shinzo ! Sou a rainha deste lugar e me chamo Sakura Kinomoto. - ela fez uma reverência.  
- Vim de terras vizinhas, de Shibuya para ser exato. Sou príncipe de lá e chamo-me Shaoran Li. - ele também fez uma reverência.  
Os dois saíram para conversar. Fazia exatamente naquela data 12 anos que os jovens tinham se conhecido, mas ainda não haviam se dado conta disso.  
- Desculpe-me Sr. Shaoran, mas eu não lhe conheço ?  
- Eu iria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, majestade. Lembro-me quando estive aqui da primeira vez... Faz 12 anos.  
- 12 anos ?!  
- Sim e foi no dia em que o rei faleceu. Ele me deu este broche branco e deu para uma menina um verde. Nós tínhamos nos prometido em casamento. Sempre a procurei, mas nunca a encontrei. Sei que isto não é coisa para se dizer assim, mas sinto confiança em Vossa Majestade.  
Um grande sorriso se abre na face de Sakura.  
- Muito pelo contrário : foi maravilhoso o que me disseste. E se eu lhe disser que estás mais próximo dela do que imaginas ?  
- Onde ? Onde ela está ?  
- Bem aqui ao seu lado. - Sakura mostra o broche.  
- Bem que eu senti algo estranho com relação a Vossa Majestade ! Minha esposa ! - Shaoran pega Sakura em seus braços e começa a rodá-la.  
- Meu marido !  
Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.  
- Não precisa me chamar de Majestade...Faça como você fez quando éramos pequenos.  
- Para onde vamos ?  
- Por que não entramos no palácio ?  
Eles entraram dentro da grande casa de Shinzo. Passavam por entre corredores cheios de belas pinturas, vasos e flores belíssimas. Entraram num grande quarto enfeitado de cerejeiras.  
- Meu marido, este é o meu quarto.  
- Mais é lindo ! Posso dizer que este quarto está a altura de sua beleza !  
- E da sua também.  
Os dois se beijaram, mas desta vez o calor de seus corpos lhes foi irresistível.  
Shinzo toda estava em festa. Já haviam recebido a notícia de que a rainha, Sakura, estava com um novo "marido", que era assim que ela o chamava.  
- Minha senhora, você não gostaria de vir comigo até Shibuya ? Assim poderei lhe apresentar a minha mãe !  
- Adoraria !  
- Agora estou me lembrando que você havia me dito, há 12 anos atrás, que queria achar a sua mãe. Você já a encontrou ?  
- Tenho feito de tudo por estes anos, mas nunca a encontrei.  
- Não se preocupe. Agora vamos ?  
- Sim !  
Os dois partiram pelo rio Daidouji. Sakura olhava para cima de um monte, onde tinha uma estátua de uma dama.  
- Você conhece a lenda sobre este rio, meu marido ?  
- Não conheço.  
- Vou lhe contar : diz a lenda que morava aqui uma jovem senhorita chamada Tomoyo Daidouji. Todos a adoravam e ela tinha uma voz linda e melodiosa. Conta também que ela se apaixonou pelo príncipe de Shinzo, mas ele nada queria com ela e ela ficava cantando suas canções ali em cima, aonde nasce o rio. Até que um dia, este jovem príncipe descobriu que a amava e veio declarar o seu amor, mas antes de concluir a frase veio um bandido e o assassinou, sendo preso a seguir. Dizem que ela chorou tanto que suas lágrimas formaram este rio, que ganhou seu sobrenome, e que seu corpo ressecou, virando aquela linda estátua na nascente do rio de uma linda menina que todos chamam de Tomoyo devido à lenda. - Sakura apontou uma linda estátua na nascente do rio, que era uma mulher de cabelos longos. A água do rio vinha exatamente dos olhos desta estátua, mas ela sorria.  
- Ela deve estar sorrindo por que enfim está com o príncipe. E, a propósito, qual era o nome dele ?  
- O nome dele era Eriol Hiirasigawa, irmão do meu bisavô.  
- Você conhece a música que ela cantava ?  
- Conheço sim, mas não tenho a voz apropriada para cantar...  
- Tudo que vem de você é lindo.  
- Então está bem. - Sakura estava muito vermelha.

Eu tenho uma história para contar  
Não é feliz, mas quero que todos saibam  
Através do dom da minha bela voz a cantar  
A vida que eu tive aqui

Eu era uma linda menina que brincava  
Por entre as cerejeiras daqui  
E, enquanto cantarolava,  
Conheci o caminho pelo qual me perdi

Ele era bonito e tinha os olhos azuis como o céu  
Parecia um anjo e era de minha idade  
Seu rosto estava coberto por um negro véu  
Sua mãe havia morrido; acabara-se nele a felicidade

Tive a infelicidade de constatar  
Que ele era o príncipe deste lugar  
Eriol Hiirasigawa era seu nome  
E ele se tornou um belo homem

Vivia na corte e nunca prestou atenção em mim  
Mas desde aquele dia meu pobre coração se apaixonou  
Ele era cercado de lindas cortesãs, enfim...  
Havia uma ponte entre nós que um dia desmoronou

Ele percebeu que era de mim que ele gostava  
E correu até o rio para me contar  
Mas eis que surge um bandido cruel  
Que o matou, sem deixar que ele concluísse o seu amor

Desde este dia estou aqui  
Triste a cantar para o meu amor  
Espero ansiosamente o dia em que  
Irei ao encontro dele, esteja onde ele estiver

E finalmente seremos felizes...

- Que belíssima canção ! Ela deve ter tido uma vida muito triste até se transformar em pedra...  
- Mas vamos pensar em coisas mais alegres !  
Em menos de um dia eles chegaram a Shibuya e foram recebidos pela corte com festa. Shibuya era uma cidade, não um vilarejo calmo. Eles entraram no castelo.  
- Mãe !  
- Filho ! Quem é esta bela jovem ?  
- É a minha mulher !  
- Você a encontrou ! Qual o seu nome, pequena dama ?  
- Chamo-me Sakura. - ela fez uma reverência.  
- E eu sou a rainha de Shibuya, Nadeshico Li. - a rainha retribuiu a reverência.  
- Você tem uma espada, Sakura.  
- Sim, é uma herança de meu pai. Ele disse que foi forjada especialmente para mim.  
- Posso vê-la ?  
- Sim. - Sakura entregou a espada à rainha.  
- Mãe, a Sakura queria muito conhecer a mãe dela, ela nunca a viu. A senhora poderia ajudá-la ?  
- Mas é claro.  
A rainha olhou atentamente para espada e um espanto poderia ser notado claramente em seu olhar.  
"Esta espada... Não pode ser."  
- Sakura, qual é o seu sobrenome ?  
- Kinomoto.  
A rainha se assustou.  
- E você virou rainha de Shinzo ?  
- Exatamente.  
- Acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que já encontrei a sua mãe, Sakura.  
- E onde ela está ?  
- Bem aqui na sua frente. Sou sua mãe e vocês dois são irmãos.  
- O quê ? Mas você nunca disse que eu tinha uma irmã !!!!  
- E vocês são irmãos gêmeos.  
- Como Vossa Majestade poderia me provar isso ?  
- A começar por esta espada. Shaoran me dê a sua. Agora vejam isso.  
A rainha juntou as duas espadas e uma frase pode ser lida nas lâminas.  
- Aqui está escrito : "Uma espada para Shinzo e sua mais bela cerejeira. Uma espada para Shibuya e seu mais belo lobo. Duas espadas para um reino só formar. Duas espadas para a paz poder reinar." Estas espadas foram forjadas especialmente para vocês e são espadas irmãs; elas brilham quando estão perto uma da outra. E mais : eu era casada com Fujitaka Kinomoto. Como nós estávamos discutindo muito, separamos os reinos e eu fiquei com Shaoran e Fujitaka, com você.  
- Eu não posso acreditar ! Mamãe ! - Sakura dá um abraço em Nadeshico.  
- E por que vocês brigavam tanto ? - Shaoran ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu.  
- Sakura, minha filha, você ainda possui um livro chamado "The Clow" ?  
- Tenho sim. O que há com aquele livro ?  
- Ele era o motivo de nossa briga. Eu queria o livro, mas Fujitaka nunca quis me dar. Aquele livro era para ter sido herdado por Shaoran, e não você.  
Toda felicidade de Sakura estancou. Ela não acreditava que o motivo de tanta briga era o maldito livro e só agora havia se dado conta que, por ser irmã, nunca ficaria com Shaoran.  
- Eu não acredito que tudo isso aconteceu porque você queria aquele maldito livro ! E além do mais, eu devo me retirar, pois não posso ficar mais ao lado de Shaoran, já que ele é meu irmão.  
- E nem eu iria permitir...  
- Eu já sou maior de idade e quero ir com ela !  
- Vá se quiser, mas quando eu te chamar, quero você aqui !  
- Eu nunca voltarei !  
- É o que veremos...  
Sakura e Shaoran se dirigiram o mais rápido possível para Shinzo.  
- Shaoran, eu estou grávida !  
- E nós vamos selar a paz com este bebê.  
Passados os 8 anos, o pequeno feto agora era uma linda menina chamada Yelan Li. Mas Shaoran deveria voltar...  
- Sakura, é um comunicado de minha mãe. Ela diz que, se eu não voltar, vai declarar guerra !  
- Eu sei. Adeus meu irmão marido.  
- Mas Sakura...?  
- Desde pequena pude prever alguns acontecimentos, e sinto que não sou e não é você o sucessor do trono...Apenas Yelan...Agora vá !  
Triste, Shaoran parte. Mal sabia ele os rumos que sua mãe tomaria. Ao chegar em Shibuya, Shaoran viu Nadeshico escrever uma carta.  
- Shaoran, ainda bem que voltaste. Vá até o mensageiro e mande-o entregar esta carta a Sakura.  
- Mas o que você escreveu nesta carta ?  
- Uma declaração de guerra.  
- O quê ? Mas você disse que, se eu voltasse, tudo ficaria bem !  
- Faça o que lhe mandei !  
A carta chegou até as mãos de Sakura. Ela dizia o seguinte :

Sakura, rainha de Shinzo,

Depois de tanto tempo, gostaria de parabenizá-la e mandar um beijo até minha neta, Yelan Li. Mas acho que você não entendeu as minhas mensagens anteriores e agora devo forçá-la a me devolver o que me pertence. É óbvio que falo do livro "The Clow". As cartas são de minha propriedade e você não deveria ter se metido com elas, portanto não posso deixar isto assim. Estou declarando guerra a Shinzo !  
  


Da rainha de Shibuya, Nadeshico Li.  
  


- Meu Deus !  
- O que foi, mamãe ?  
- Yelan, esta guerra que se inicia não terá bons frutos e eu sonho com o dia em que você governará Shinzo e Shibuya e trará a paz para este lugar. Mas quero te dizer uma coisa : se eu não voltar, nunca deixe que sua avó ponha as mãos neste livro - ela o entrega a Yelan - embora eu não saiba para que ele serve.  
- Tenha cuidado, mamãe. Protegerei este livro nem que seja com a minha vida.  
Sakura fez uma declaração a todo o povo.  
- Povo de Shinzo ! Sinto em informar, mas a rainha de Shibuya nos declarou guerra ! Devemos lutar e trazer a paz de volta para este lugar ! Vamos treinar e, na frente de batalha, eu me encontrarei !  
O povo ficou indignado com a atitude de Shibuya; o povo teve novas esperanças com Sakura.  
O principal confronto estava prestes a começar. Num lugar desabitado, fronteira entre os dois reinos, as tropas de Sakura chegam e as de Shaoran também.  
- Shao, eu não queria fazer isto, mas a sua mãe me obrigou. Sonho com o dia em que isto tudo aqui será governado pela pequena Yelan e finalmente teremos paz. Eu sempre desejei destruir aquele maldito livro, mas sempre que tentava, algo me impedia...  
- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim...Eu também não quero fazer isto, pois eu te amo, apesar de sermos irmãos.  
- Eu também te amo, mas...  
Sakura e Shaoran deram gritos de avançar para as suas tropas e o massacre começou. Sakura decepou vários, fez muitos estragos e, sozinha e sem nenhum ferimento, matou mais de 30. Shaoran fez a mesma coisa, mas deixou sua espada cair e pegou uma lança. De repente, ouve-se um grito de dor; Sakura estava com a espada de Shaoran encravada na barriga.  
- Seu idiota ! - Shaoran pega a lança e mata o homem que encravou a espada dele em Sakura e segura a garota.  
- Sakura, se você vai morrer, eu também irei ! - Shaoran pega a espada de Sakura e encrava na própria barriga. Os dois exércitos, estarrecidos e confusos, param para ver a cena. Apoiados numa lança, Shaoran e Sakura se beijam.  
- Shao, espero que Yelan reine perante os dois reinos abençoados e cuide bem do livro...  
- Majestades ! - um mensageiro se aproxima dos dois agonizantes - acabo de trazer a notícia de que assassinaram a rainha Nadeshico e que, se vocês dois morrerem, a pequena dama Yelan será a herdeira dos dois reinos.  
- Pois então diga a nossa filha que cumpra o que a mãe dela pediu. Nós não vamos voltar... Vocês parem de lutar e voltem para as suas casas. Iniciará um reinado de paz e perante Yelan ! Acabem com esta guerra inútil e avisem Yelan da localização de nossos corpos. Agora vão !  
Sakura e Shaoran, sustentados pela lança, têm tempo de dar adeus apenas com um beijo. Tomba os corpos de Sakura e Shaoran no chão. Mortos. A vida se esvaiu completamente do corpo dos dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Quando Yelan soube da notícia, ficou em profundo choque. Ela enterrou os corpos dos pais próximos ao rio Daidouji, embaixo da mais linda cerejeira. Sakura foi enterrada segurando, em uma mão, a espada de Shaoran, e na outra a mão do amado. Shaoran do mesmo jeito.  
Passaram-se 20 anos desde aquele dia e Yelan, com 28 anos, visitava o túmulo dos pais.  
- Papai e mamãe, está tudo bem por aqui. Desde o dia em que vocês morreram, fiz de tudo para governar este lugar, apesar de ser uma garotinha. Dei o máximo de mim e Mellon está perfeita. Um lugar cheio de paz, alegria e muito amor. Acho que era assim que vocês queriam. Quero que saibam que eu amo muito vocês e estou muito feliz com meu marido, Touya. È uma pena que tenham morrido sem saber a utilidade do livro... É um livro mágico e suas cartas possuem vida própria...Kero e Yue adorariam ter conhecido vocês...Não há dúvida de que vocês possuíam magia e eram muito poderosos...  
- Mamãe !  
- Venha cá, minha pequena.  
- E também está tudo bem, meus queridos pais, com a neta de vocês, a princesinha Mizuki.  
Yelan deixou no túmulo um buquê de lindas flores douradas e prateadas que nascem das duas árvores mais preciosas do lugar, juntas da estátua de Tomoyo, na nascente do rio; A natureza se encarregou de colocar uma linda flor de cerejeira em destaque, no meio do buquê.  
  


Chibiusa-chan ^.^


End file.
